The use of Li.sub.x CoO.sub.2 (0.ltoreq.x.ltoreq.1) as the cathode in a rechargeable lithium cell was first proposed by Mizushima et al in the article "A New Cathode Material For Batteries Of High Energy Density" by K. Mizushima, P.C. Jones, P.J. Wiseman and J.B. Goodenough, Mat. Res. Bull., 15, 783 (1980). The layered rock salt structure of Li.sub.x CoO.sub.2 can theoretically intercalate one mole of lithium per mole of oxide at cell voltages of 4V or greater; and deliver energy densities in excess of 1000 Wh/kg. Since the initial report on this high energy cathode by Mizushima et al, the Li/Li.sub.x CoO.sub.2 cell remained a curiosity, due undoubtedly, to its characteristically high cathode potentials which results in solvent oxidation. Mendiboure et al in the article "New Layered Structure Obtained by Electrochemical Deintercalation of the Metastable LiCoO.sub.2 (02) Variety" by A. Mendiboure, C. Delmas and P. Hagenmuller, Mat. Res. Bull., 19, 1383 (1984) reported some cycling data for this high energy couple in lithium perchlorate-propylene carbonate solutions, but their work mainly focused on the phase transitions occurring within Li.sub.x CoO.sub.2. Mendiboure et al reported the upper stability of their electrolyte as 4V which is not sufficiently high enough to be used practically in the Li/Li.sub.x CoO.sub.2.